In a very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication system, an existing information provider, which may be a video information provider, a data information provider, or a video and data information provider, typically connects to a central office with a direct connection: Typically, a bidirectional connection is needed for the data traffic between the information provider and the central office and two unidirectional connections are needed for the video traffic from the information provider to the central office. For the information provider to provide services to multiple central offices, additional direct connections to the additional central offices must be provided.
Because each information provider, with existing techniques, must arrange to have their own physical connections to each central office that service is provided to, it becomes difficult and expensive for an information provider to serve a lot of different central offices over a wide area.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a VDSL communication system and associated method that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.